


Krabbels met als thema “Een Douche”, voor HP

by CattyRosea (Omnicat)



Series: "Douchen" in 120 Woorden [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Gen, Showers
Language: Nederlands
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-26
Updated: 2010-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 00:25:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10450908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnicat/pseuds/CattyRosea
Summary: 1) Proloog2) Dilemma - Hermelien x Ginny3) De... Douches Van De Klassenoudsten? - Ron x Hermelien4) Fases - Lily x James5) Gek Aan Het Worden - Sirius x Niemand6) Echt Gek Aan Het Worden - Sirius x Niemand7) De Tederheid Van Een Cliché - Harry x Ginny8) Koud En Gewond - Tops x Remus9) Eens Een Sluiper... - Remus x Tops





	1. Proloog

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Drabbles themed ‘A Shower’, for HP](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6257827) by [Omnicat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnicat/pseuds/Omnicat). 



‘Goderik?’ Hij keek behoedzaam op naar zijn mede-stichter met het raafkleurige haar (en de raafachtige nagels).

‘Ik _eis_ dat de tovergemeenschap moderne Dreuzeltechniek aanneemt. Dit is niet langer een verzoek, als ik niet krijg wat ik wil, zal ik _kwaad_ worden. En je wilt toch niet dat ik kwaad wordt, hè lieverd?’

_Piep._ ‘O - o, echt? Nou ja, wat, uh, wat had je in gedachten, schat?’

‘Je bent een echte schat, Goderik! Een riolatiesysteem en waterleiding. O, en Helga zou het enig vinden als Zweinstein een eigen hete bron kreeg. Verboden toegang voor de jongens, natuurlijk. We moeten technologische vooruitgang niet onze morele ondergang laten worden. De Romeinse legioenen zijn in de stad, zij hebben alles zó gepiept.’

Goderik kreunde. 


	2. Dilemma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lesbische neigingen en moeilijke beslissingen.

Ginny en Hermelien raceten de trap af en de badkamer van de Griffoendor meisjes in, vlogen langs alle cabines en botsten op elkaar voor de allerlaatste vrije douche. Ze keken elkaar al hijgend aan.   
  
‘Delen?’ bood Ginny aan.   
  
Hermelien werd knalrood, wat niet onopgemerkt bleef, maar zeker uitgebuit werd.   
  
‘’Tis jouw keuze.’ zei Ginny, en glipte de cabine in. Zonder om te kijken of de deur te sluiten trok ze haar pyjama uit.   
  
Hermelien beet vertwijfeld op haar lip. Of ze zou wachten en te laat komen voor de les, of ze zou een paar minuten grote schaamte doorstaan - en eindelijk de kans krijgen Ginny naakt te zien.   
  
Ginny trok haar slipje uit en boog voorover, vol zicht gevend op haar roomwitte billen. Hermelien huiverde en stapte de douche in.


	3. De... Douches Van De Klassenoudsten?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gedwarsboomde plannetjes.

‘Uh, Ron.’   
  
‘Ja?’   
  
‘Ik wil badderen.’   
  
‘Ja, ik ook.’   
  
‘Maar dat kunnen we niet echt tegelijkertijd doen, nietwaar?’   
  
‘Eh...’ Rons oren werden rood toen hij naar de deur tot de badkamer van de klassenoudsten. ‘Nou, ik - eh, ik bedoel...’   
  
Hermelien trok een wenkbrauw op.   
  
‘Waarom niet?’ piepte Ron.   
  
Hermelien staarde hem een moment lang aan voordat haar handen naar haar mond vlogen. Ron kromp ineen.   
  
‘Goedenavond, medeklassenoudsten.’   
  
Ze sprongen op, Ron vloekend en Hermelien met en kreetje, toen Ernst Marsman verscheen. Hij knikte beleeft, gaf het wachtwoord, en ging de badkamer in. Hermelien keek met grote ogen naar binnen en hapte naar adem.   
  
‘Douchecabines? Ik ben gered!’   
  
Ron vloekte nog wat.   
_  
Balen,_ dacht hij, _weer een poging gedwarsboomd._


	4. Fases

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinderachtig gedrag en volwassen overredingstechnieken.

Sirius, Remus en Peter kwamen de trap waar James net op was gegaan af denderen met waterende ogen en hun handen stevig over hun mond en neus geklemd. Lily, die net op weg naar boven was, drukte zichzelf haastig tegen de muur.   
  
‘Wat is hier aan de gang?’ vroeg ze.   
  
‘Het is James.,’zei Sirius, ‘Hij weigert zich te wassen en hij RIEKT verdomme!’   
  
‘En hij heeft net Zwerkbaltraining gehad ook.’ voegde Peter huiverend toe.   
  
‘Is James niet een beetje te... oud om zich zo te gedragen?’   
  
‘We hebben het hier over _James_ , Lily.’ bracht Remus haar in herinnering.   
  
‘Hm... da’s waar. Wacht, ik heb een idee! James?’ riep ze monter en huppelde de treden op. ‘Zou je met mij willen douchen?’   
  
Sirius, Remus en Peter staarden haar na.


	5. Gek Aan Het Worden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vervloekte gelukzaligheid.

Sirius Zwarts was gek aan het worden. Op een goede manier, dat wel. Zo’n beetje, ten minste. Zei je, deze vijfendertigjarige voortvluchtige en geboren grappenmaker leed aan een overdosis aan feromonen.   
  
Voor het eerst in veertien jaar werd hij omringd door vrouwen - en kon hij ze niet krijgen, wat voor het eerst in zijn leven was.   
  
Molly Wemel was getrouwd (en kattig aan het doen), Emmeline Vonk was eveneens bezet, Hecuba Jacobs raakte hem nog niet aan met een tien meter lange stok, Tops was zijn nichtje (Sirius was wanhopig, ja, maar nog niet wanhopig genoeg om de familietraditie op te pakken om je neven en nichten te versieren), en Ginny en Hermelien, hoe verleidelijk ook, waren verboden terrein. Minerva... _nee._   
  
Bleef hem enkel koude douches over. Een heleboel koude douches.


	6. Echt Gek Aan Het Worden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> De kwaadaardige tegenhanger van Gek Aan Het Worden...

‘Remus! Help me!’ De jammerklacht leek te eindigen in een snik.   
  
Remus sprintte door het Grimbaudplein, toverstok in de hand en klaar om te vechten, en stormde door de badkamerdeur, voorbereid op het ergste.   
  
‘Sirius! Wat -’   
  
Het schouwspel dat hij aantrof was onverwacht. Sirius zat naakt onder de waterstraal van de douche gehurkt.   
  
‘Maanling, help alsjeblieft,’ smeekte hij. “Ik ben zo hard dat het pijn doet -’ Remus ving een glimp op van het bewijs en keek snel weg. ‘- en deze douche is behekste om warm te blijven!’   
  
Remus’ hoofd tolde. ‘Je kunt geen koude douche nemen?’   
  
‘Nee!’   
  
‘En je wilt dat ik je help?’   
  
‘Ja!’   
  
‘Maar Sirius... kun je jezelf niet helpen?’   
  
Sirius staarde hem vol afgrijzen aan.   
  
‘Afvallige! Sluipers staan boven rukken!’   
  
‘Veertien eenzame jaren lang? Ammehoela!’


	7. De Tederheid Van Een Cliché

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vrede en een verlangen naar eeuwigheid. (Dat was dus symbolisch voor zoetsappigheid en vunzigheid.)

Harry kondigde het einde van de training aan. Het grootste gedeelte van het team vertrok. Harry en Ginny bleven treuzelen, de tijd nemend om de Zwerkbalbenodigdheden op te ruimen, genietend van het milde weer en elkaar. Hand in hand - en af en toe lip aan lip - struinden ze uiteindelijk richting de kleedkamers om te douchen en om te kleden. Prettig vermoeid en pijnlijk keken ze uit naar een goed maal en een luie avond in de leerlingenkamer.   
  
Het was een perfecte dag, peinsde Ginny terwijl Harry de deur naar de jongensdouches achter zich dichttrok. Maar hoeveel langer zouden ze van dagen als deze kunnen genieten? Ze nam een beslissing. Ze volgde hem, vergrendelde de deur en kleedde zich uit.   
  
‘Vrij met me.’


	8. Koud En Gewond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Een gebroken lichaam en een bevroren ziel. (RLxNT)

De koude leek in zijn botten te zijn genesteld. Hij zat daar maar, opgekruld in haar kleine badkuip, naar de muur starend en huiverend onder de warme waterstraal die uit de douchekop stroomde. Ze had hem op de ‘clean and soft’ stand gezet, in plaats van ‘normal’, die pijnlijk op zijn toetakelde rug neer zou hebben geslagen.   
  
Ze depte voorzichtig met een doekje aan de bloedkorsten die niet weg wilden spoelen. Hij kromp ineen toen ze per ongeluk een blauwe plek op zijn rug aanraakte en rolde zich steviger op, bevend van top tot teen. Littekens stonden afgetekend tegen zijn strakgetrokken huid.   
  
Plotseling gooide ze haar armen om hem heen en trok hem naar haar toe, hield hem zo stevig mogelijk vast terwijl hete tranen vielen.


	9. Eens Een Sluiper...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Water dat geen water meer is.
> 
> (Bedenk dat gedaanteverandering nutteloos is als waar je in verandert _bedekt_ wordt... ;) )

Tonks gaf Remus een kus op de wang alvorens uit bed te glippen. Remus kreunde van ongenoegen en grijnsde in zijn kussen. Zodra hij de badkamerdeur hoorde sluiten sprong hij uit bed, stormde de trap af, naar de kelder, en ging aan het werk. Vagelijk dreef het bewijs van Tops’ laatste muzikale obsessie naar beneden, wat een nostalgische golf over hem heen deed slaan toen hij besefte hoe veel haar stem leek op die van wijlen haar neef.

_Deze is voor jou, Sluipvoet._

Toen hij klaar was racete hij terug naar boven en dook tussen de lakens juist toen Nymphadora’s schreeuw weergalmde.

‘Remus! Klootzak die je bent!’

Ze stormde de slaapkamer in, gekleed in een handdoek, Remus uitdagend om te gluren.

‘Argh! Alles behalve limoengeel!'


End file.
